watsonthe fairy
by catmagnent
Summary: Watson gets cursed and transforms into a fairy. How will sherlock deal with this?


i own nothing of sherlock. sir arthur conan doyle wrote it brilliantly.

sherlock and john watson had just wrapped up the murder case of sir thomas haversham. scotland yard along with now chief inspector lestraud have arrested fugitive murderer johann grubanski. sherlock heard grubanski yell out a curse to john watson..damn you john watson..i curse you forevermore to live your life as a creature not of this world. i curse you to become a..a..fairy.

sherlock knew that curses only have power if you believe in them..and sherlock didnt believe in them at all. watson however was a diffrent story.

watson over the next several days was seemingly normal. he looked no diffrent..and he certainly didnt have wings.

the chief judge magistrate had already set the trial date for the trial and hopeful conviction of murderer johann grubanski.

sherlock and watson were requested to attend the trial and see it through to the end as they had done so many times before with so many others. and more often than once some even carried the penalty of death by hanging or firing squad.

johann grubanski sat on the floor of his cell with his legs crossed. his eyes were closed as if he was meditating. the chief of the prison guards told grubanski that his trial was tomorrow. and if he had any last requests for his final meal. he requested a medium rare london broil with all the trimmings. and a bottle of wine. the guards wrote his last meal down. and then grubanski requested no visitors until his trial tomorrow.

the next day right at 9 am..johann grubanski was bound and chained then led to the courtroom for trial.

upon entering the courtroom johann looked for john watsons face in the crowd. finally he spotted the foul mouthed watson and kept his eyes focused on watson and began reciting the spell that activates the curse he placed on john watson. and soon john watson began to feel not quite himself. he scratched his ear and noticed it was bigger and pointed at the top. then he felt his entire body change right then and there.

john told sherlock he had to go to the bathroom and would be right back. so watson hurridly got up and left the courtroom and headed for the bathroom. and it was in there that the real part of the transformation began to emerge.

watson took off his coat and vest then he removed his shirt. only to notice that his bones were creating something on his back. and his muscles were getting bigger too.

now watson was truly afraid for his life. what on earth was happening to him and why was this happening..he heard sherlock coming down the hall. quickly he ducked into a stall and locked the door. just then the bathroom door opened and sherlock stepped inside. watson are you alright..asked sherlock in a low tone of voice.

im fine holmes..came the reply. but im having a rather bad moment. i transformed into..into a creature with wings. sherlock asked his partner to come out of the stall so he can see for himself.

so watson slowly came out of the stall still partly dressed. sherlock was taken aback somewhat by the way watson looked.

youre a fairy watson..exclaimed an excied sherlock. and oh my word youre beautiful.

sherlock walked calmly over to watson and walked around him studying his new faryish features. sherlock squealed in excitement and told watson he was going to ravish him like he had never done before later that night. but they do have to see this trial through to the end as requested by chief inspector lestraud and scotland yard.

so watson slid his vest over his fairy wings and put on sherlocks long waist coat to hide his wings. the pair walked back out of the bathroom and back down into the courtroom. the verdict was being discussed by the panel of judges. and finally the verdict was reached..guilty on all counts of murder..extortion..running from the law..and being a black arts witch.

johann grubanski..you are hereby sentenced to be hung by the neck until youre dead..and your body will be burned at the stake until your bones have turned to ashes. chief judge magistrate watterbaugh banged his gavel to signify the sentence to be carried out immediately...that day.

sherlock and watson astutely walked in the procession to watch johann grubanski hang from the gallows...and then burned at the stake. even the newly ordained friar doctor van helsing had to see this man burn for his crimes committed in rome and in budapest.

when the hangmans noose was placed around his neck and tightened...grubanski looked at john watson and noticed the change had happened...and smiled a wicked smile and uttered the words..you will be like that forever.

then the cloth bag was placed over his head...and the drop lever pulled. grubanski fell to his death. simultaneously watson saw and heard grubanskis neck break and his heart explode. how in the hell did i just hear a mans heart explode and neck break over the clamour in the room..watson thought to himself..or at least he thought. sherlock quickly looked at watson and said..for a fairy you have some of the damnedest thoughts in your head.

just then it hit both men sharply..sherlock had heard the thoughts in watsons head..but how did that happen. must be due to the fact watson who is now a fairy has some sort of powers. sherlock smiled. watson had heard him think that. and sherlock was going to have some fun with this.

the pair went on sabbatical for some time out in the country where they were away from the noise of the city. lestraud was left to his own devices for a time until the pair was reurned from sabbatical. sherlock and watson were discovering that watson had many things to offer. watson could fly. the first attempt was always the scariest. watson jumped off the roof of the cottage and his wings instinctively opened and he soared over sherlocks head. watson even swooped down and picked up sherlock and placed him on his back. sherlock had never seen the countryside from the air. this was turning out to be rather exciting.

watson was practicing his landings and take offs everyday. plus his features grew more lovely as time passed. watsons normally short hair was growing long..and he had become a more tender lover than sherlock ever dreamed of. plus since watson was a doctor..he found that he could touch someone and heal them. he first discovered it with sherlock.

sherlock had been mauled rather badly by a black bear. and watson was doing his best to save his friend and lover from the hands of death. watson placed his hands on sherlocks chest and began to weep..knowing his friend was about to die. just then his hands began to glow. then he saw the wounds slowly began to close and heal up. the horrible wounds disappeared and there was no scars to show for any of it. watson the fairy had saved holmes from the hands of death.

when sherlock holmes awoke..it was mid morning and watson had cooked a delightful breakfast and made some earl grey tea with a touch of brandy. splended of watson to make such a breakfast fit for a king.

but sherlock holmes is the love of john watsons life...so why sholdnt he be treated well or spoiled once in a great while. he heard watson land and then come inside.

the door slowly opened to sherlocks room and in stepped watson. oh good you are awake...i was hoping you wouldnt sleep all day lover. said watson with a sheepish grin.

it took watson to word it right but he managed to tell sherlock that he was going to be a daddy. after their racous sexual encounter..watson the fairy was going to have baby fairies.

sherlock holmes..brilliant detective..tough lover..fighter..now a first time father to..to..faries..he couldnt believe it.

watson showed sherlock the baby bump. and sherlock felt of the bulge and the tiny baby faries moved against his hand..as if cuddling up to his touch.

they can sense the love and care you have for me and for them holmes..said watson with a smile. sherlock got up from the edge of the bed and hugged his partner lovingly and gently. we will raise them right. so they will do right in the world and not be lured into the criminal world of evil and wrong. said sherlock.

just then watson turned sharply and his large ears picked up the sound of footsteps out in the woods coming towards the cottage. watson looked at sherlock and thought to him..someone is coming here. i will fly over and see who it is. you will know as i see it. watson turned and left the room. sherlock heard the door to the roof open and watson taking off.

it was friar van helsing coming to see the pair of sleuths on sabbatical. watson quickly returned to the cottage and sherlock told him to get dressed and that he will meet the good doctor and friar van helsing.

watson bathed and dressed casually. he wore a long cloak to hide his wings from van helsing. then as he approached the door to enter the kitchen he overheard van helsing say he was there to see just what kind of creature john watson had become. he knew of the black arts curse to transform a human into a fairy. and that the dead criminal and black arts witch johann grubanski had placed it on john watson for making the remark that grubanski had hidden among an all male population and had turned queer. so grubanski had cursed him..and must have uttered the spell at the start of the trial.

well that all made sense now to sherlock holmes of how and why john watson transformed into a fairy. just then watson had entered the room. are you here to kill me or to help me doctor van helsing..asked a curious john watson.

for all intent and purposes i was sent here by the vatican to kill you if you turned evil. but since you arent evil i am to help you and to serve you as i am able to doctor van helsing.

now doctor watson..lets see your wings shall we..asked van helsing.

we have to go outside. theyre quite large and wide. replied watson.

so the trio went outside and watson took off the cape and spread out his enormous wings to full extent.

how marvelous indeed. can you also fly asked van helsing quizzicaly.

yes i can fly. watch this. replied watson.

john watson walked to the cliff edge and spread his wings and lept off. he dove down and soared up sharply. made a wide circle out and came in for a perfect landing.

astounding. remarked van helsing breathlessly.

beautiful. simply breathtaking. said sherlock in awe.

well friar..um doctor van helsing what did you think of the demonstration of flight..asked watson.

remarkable. simply remarkable. can you carry people on your back..asked van helsing curiosly.

yes i can. said watson astutely. i carried sherlock around and we went way out over the countryside and back in a short time.

i dont believe it. show me what its like if you dont mind doctor watson. said van helsing.

im coming along too..said sherlock excitedly.

the two got onto watsons back and grabbed his long hair as he took to the air. watson wasnt used to the feeling of two people back there but he enjoyed it. the three went out over the countryside and frightened some pidgeons..and then made their way back and landed at the cottage once again.

it took thirty minutes to go five miles out and back..where it would have been a five or seven hour trip on horseback. how remarkable. said van helsing excitedly.

sherlock asked watson if van helsing could be let in on the happy news. watson nodded. watson is going to have baby faries..and im the daddy. said an excited sherlock holmes.

hes going to whaaat..gasped van helsing in shock and suprise.

watson is going to have babies. and i fathered them. its that plain and simple. said sherlock casually.

i want both of you to come to the vatican with me and have those babies there so we may study them..and their behavior. said van helsing sternly.

not a chance van helsing. said sherlock angrily. he knew what the other cardinals and friars were like..murderers and decievers. and he wasnt going to let any of his offspring be killed or studied. watson could sense the anger in sherlock and the whole grand scheme of this facade had been revealed...his transformation and the pending birth of his and sherlocks babies were all in danger of elimination by the one they thought they could trust..van helsing.

watson became vehemiantly angry and flew off in rage. sherlock heard john in his mind..search him holmes. he may have stolen a piece of me. kill him if need be. or i will kill him myself.

sherlock flew into a madman rage and fought with van helsing and swore vengeance on the vatican if they even attempt to come near john or try to kill him or harm one of the babies.

van helsing shot sherlock just as he had found the skin..nail..and hair samples taken from doctor watson. both in flight and on the ground. watson heard sherlocks cry for help and that van helsing had shot him. sherlock couldnt get up..or move. he was almost dead. van helsing left with no samples of watson. but he did seek to kill john watson if he attempted to land and save sherlocks life.

watson knew what van helsing was planning to do. so he closed his eyes and poof..he was at sherlocks side..he gently scooped him up and poof was on the flat of the roof top. he laid sherlocks prone body down and placed his trembling hands over the bullit wound on his chest. and wept in great heaving sobs. his hands glowed and the bullit came out of sherlocks chest and rolled off onto the ground.

sherlock slowly opened his eyes and asked how they got onto the roof..and watson told sherlock that he had closed his eyes and envisioned where he wanted to be and poof it happened. thats how he had managed to get sherlock away from van helsing.

the two had spent enough time on sabbatical. almost a year and a half. the criminal element must be overwhelming london by now. sherlock suggested to watson that the pair head home to 221b baker street and help chief inspector lestraud get some work done.

watson agreed. the pair packed up their things and watson flew just to the edge of town right where watson had left his automobile. the pair loaded up their things in the car. sherlock wound up the engine and drove them back into london. they stopped for a bite at their favorite resturant the fluer de solinia. watson had twice his normal portion but he was eating for so many.

sherlock smiled and ate hungrily. he couldnt wait for the birth of their babies.

just then sherlocks brother mycroft showed up. hello shirley..said mycroft clapping a hand down on sherlocks shoulder.

and how is m favorite brother today..hmm..said mycroft cheerfully. heard you went on a long sabbatical with the good doctor here. did ya get anything accomplished while out there shirley..laughed mycroft jokingly.

oh yes we got alot of things accomplished. we relaxed..went swimming..found out watson could fly with some homemade wings and a gentle push off a cliffs edge. we had lots of fun. didnt we watson. said sherlock indignantly.

indeed we did. i still owe you for the wings. i could have been killed. smiled watson.

mycroft knew sherlock and watson were more than friends and associates..they were lovers. but he was not going to judge them or his brother. he knew sherlock had found the right one to share himself with for life.

while mycroft talked with sherlock about the goings on in london during their absence..watson was about to start labor.

sherlock heard watson in his head...its almost time. i want to have them back at the cottage where they will be safe.

sherlock agreed. they will depart as soon as mycroft leaves and they finish eating mycroft got an urgent message and had to leave. chief inspector lestraud was having an emotinal crisis and needed him for support. sherlock and watson finished eating and departed. they arrived back at the cottage around 7 pm that night. and by 10pm watson was in full labor. sherlock was both nervous and excited. he watched john watson tremble and shake and then rose up off the bed and his lower belly opened up and up from watsons belly came baby faries. girls and boys. some looked like watson with sherlocks hair..and some looked like sherlock with watsons long hair and sharp features.

sherlock watched as about six hundred baby fairies..their children flittered and darted about the room. watson slowly lowered to the bed and the opening in his belly closed itself up. he then awoke and began to talk in a language not know to sherlock. but in sherlocks head he understood what was being said. watson was telling the babies that he is their mother and that sherlock is their father.

the fairy offspring settled down and spoke to sherlock in a language he understood. we have the knowledge we need to survive in this world. we will live in the forest and be invisible to all others except for you father and our mother. we know right and wrong..good from evil. we can sense evil in all forms..and we have the abilities of our mother and the fighting strength of you..father. not one fairy spoke by itself. it was a joined effort and it came from their minds as one. then all the faries except for the littlest one left the tiny cottage and headed out into the woods.

the littlest fairy..a girl..she had sherlocks strong features and watsons long jet black hair. she flittered over to john and then over to sherlock and landed on his shoulder. my name is kimiky. you are my father..sherlock holmes right..and john watson is my mother right..sherlock nodded in agreement.

well now young lady how come you didnt go with your brothers and sisters..asked watson.

i want to see how the both of you live your lives. i want to help my mom and dad. sherlock couldnt refuse that kind of request. and neither could watson. ok kimiky lets go home to london. but be careful. said sherlock and watson together. she rode with sherlock on watsons back until they had reached the car. and then went home.

the next day chief inspector lestraud knocked on the door of sherlock and watsons apartment. watson answered the door.

may i come inside watson..asked lestraud.

yes do come in. sherlock is at the breakfast table. coffee inspector..asked watson.

i have a hot one for you two. friar van helsing and some of his followers are looking to kill the good doctor and you holmes. we have arrested eleven followers so far. but they all seem to be after one thing..watson and his babies. now im limited on medical knowledge..but a man cannot have babies. it is physically impossible.

they also claim that doctor watson is a creature called a fairy..and that they must catch him..kill him and burn his remains to release the condemned soul from being an abomination. and to catch one of his babies as theyre saying and kill it too.

lestraud looked at watson. he looked more built than before and more broad at the shoulders. could he really be a fairy or worked out while on sabbatical..he wasnt going to ask or say nothing.

sherlock and watson told lestraud they will face this daunting task and go to war if need be with the armies of the vatican just to stay safe.

lestraud looked shocked and surprised. go to war with the vatican..theyre crazy. but sherlock in the past has posed some radical ideas and theyve always worked out. now he suggests going toe to toe with the vatican army...crazy indeed. but if sherlock needs the help and the manpower to accomplish this task...lestraud will find the warriors and let sherlock and watson command them at will to keep everyone safe.

so lestraud found the right connections and got sherlock a couple of battalions to go into battle with. theyre fierce and loyal..strong and willing. the absolute best swordsmen and soldiers that he could round up.

van helsing got word back to the vatican that sherlock and watson had an army and was willing to fight and die just to protect their love and beliefs.

the chief cardinal gave friar van helsing a battalion of holy warriors. then turned his back on van helsing and bowed his head low. van helsing knew he had gone too far in his radical obsession over doctor watson the fairy..his fairy offspring...and sherlock holmes for the accused fathering of the fairy offspring. van helsing screamed for justice to be done on the abomination just as he had cried justice be done on count dracula...so it shall be done on doctor john the fairy watson.

the armies led by watson and holmes came to the edge of the vatican in rome. john watson saw the holy warriors of the vatican led by van helsing. sherlock called for the archers and sharpshooters foreward. they were ordered to take out the first waive of soldiers coming. and to kill ex friar van helsing if they can.

the holy warriors rushed foreward closing the distance on the field of battle. sherlock and watson cried out...fire at will now.

arrows and bullits flew. holy soldiers fell by the hundreds. van helsing was struck six times by arrows..each time he pulled them out. then john watson grabbed his rifle and sighted in on van helsing and fired. the shot..fatal..and van helsing fell to the ground dead.

the holy warriors stopped in their tracks. and looked upon the dead corpse of their fallen leader..the ex friar van helsing. they holstered their swords. collected their dead and wounded. and marched back to rome..back to the vatican. for their orders were told to them before marching out to line up in front of van helsing. the chief cardinal told them..that if van helsing fell and died on the battle field..they were to put away their swords..collect their wounded and dead and return to the vatican. and to leave van helsings body where it fell.

the soldiers obeyed. sherlock and watson saw this and called a cease fire. they had won. sherlock and watson and their six hundred offspring were safe. kimiky flittered about watsons head in celebration. she was pleased to see the sights she had seen. and she was safe with her mom and dad.

van helsings body was burned to ashes. now they were truly safe. the three went back to london. the warriors went back to their homes as well. kimiky ..sherlock..and john watson had many more adventures. close calls and so forth. but they always came through safe and sound. they always go visit their children in the woods around the cottage and kimiky plays with her siblings and tells them of the adventures she has had with sherlock and doctor john watson..fairy. completed.


End file.
